Por culpa de la Gula
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre le ha criticado a Vincent Crabbe y a Gregory Goyle por su comer exagerado. Esa gula desmedida sería su perdición. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre 2.013 "La Casa Slytherin", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Por culpa de la gula**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el __**Reto Temático de Octubre**__ del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black": "La Casa Slytherin"**_

* * *

Si algo caracterizaba tanto a Gregory Goyle como a Vincent Crabbe, desde la más tierna infancia, era su desmedido apetito, cercano a la gula. Ya el propio Draco Malfoy se lo había advertido a ambos:

—Ustedes comen hasta que no pueden más; no me extrañaría que un día de estos amanezcan reventados en sus camas por comer tanto.

Esa noche, durante la cena de Navidad, Draco notó que sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a quedarse y arrasar con todo lo que estuviera sobre la mesa, por lo que los dejó, mientras refunfuñaba la mala suerte de haber elegido como amigos a ese par de golosos.

Cuando Crabbe y Goyle salían del comedor, con sus estómagos casi llenos y aún suspirando por las delicias que habían dejado en la mesa de Slytherin, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por el par de pastelillos de chocolate cubiertos de crema que flotaban a centímetros de sus rostros. Vincent fue algo más rápido, atrapando los dos y comentándole a Gregory:

—Vaya, ¿quién habrá dejado esto por acá? Toma, un pastelito extra no nos hará daño…

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de tragar casi por completo su respectivo pastelillo, cuando ambos cayeron cual largos eran.

* * *

Vincent estaba nuevamente sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, frente una cantidad enorme de pastelillos de chocolate cubiertos de crema y coronados cada uno con una enorme fresa, y comía como si compitiera por batir una marca, mientras veía a Gregory a su lado, comiendo con igual fiereza.

A su alrededor, el resto de compañeros de casa agitaban banderas y pompones verde y plata, alentándolos. Inclusive, se sorprendió al ver a Millicent Bustrode y Pansy Parkinson, quienes no los toleraban mucho, a pesar de andar permanentemente con Draco, con unas faldas muy cortas y las blusas anudadas justo debajo de sus pechos, con un aire de porristas que tenían animados a ambos Slytherin.

Por cada pastelito que Goyle o Crabbe comían, se sumaban puntos a su casa, mientras se iban restando a Gryffindor. Era casi como un sueño, ver cómo esos inútiles compañeros de Potter perdían puntos que ellos sumaban orgullosos a Slytherin. Lo único que le extrañaba a Vincent de la situación, era que estaba descalzo. Cuando vio a Gregory, notó que también estaba sin zapatos. Pero no podía preguntar, sólo abría la boca para comer los deliciosos pastelillos, los cuales parecía que se reproducían, el montón frente a cada uno parecía no disminuir.

De pronto, Vincent se dio cuenta de algo. Sentía como si estuviera sentado en un banco de piedra, y no en los relativamente cómodos bancos de madera del Gran Comedor, lo que le causó extrañeza. Cuando se fue a voltear para comentarle a Gregory lo que estaba pasando, sintió como si lo golpearan con unas escobas.

—Un momento —gruñó, estirándose, para golpearse con lo que parecían escobas de limpieza—, ¿qué pasa aquí? —lo sorprendió la oscuridad reinante y la opresión de sentir que estaba en un espacio pequeño y encerrado.

—Mmmhh —le respondió la ronca voz de Goyle, despertándose y sorprendiéndose a su vez—. ¿Dónde estamos, Crabbe?

—Buena pregunta. Parece que es un cuarto de limpieza, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí, cuando estábamos comiendo? ¡Vamos, Goyle! Auch —protestó cuando su compañero le pisó el pie, que notó descalzo—. ¡Ve a ver donde pisas, hombre!

—Lo siento, pero no veo nada. _Lumos _—al encenderse la luz en la punta de la varita de Goyle, notaron que estaban en un cuarto de limpieza, rodeados de escobas, trapos, envases y muchas telarañas—. Crabbe ¿qué hacemos aquí?

* * *

Al salir al pasillo, se encontraron sus zapatos, colocados casi descuidadamente frente a la puerta del cuarto. Se calzaron, notaron que ya el movimiento cerca del Gran Comedor había bajado, y se dirigieron tan rápido como pudieron a las mazmorras, a su sala común.

—Goyle —reflexionaba Crabbe—. ¿Qué fue lo último que comimos?

—Que yo recuerde —recordaba Gregory, entrecerrando la mirada—, fueron unas raciones de torta de melaza… Y unos pastelitos flotadores…

Se vieron con una mirada de sorpresa e inseguridad. ¿Qué habría pasado para que ambos hayan despertado dentro de ese cuarto? ¿Por qué estaban sin calzados? Y sobre todo ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron encerrados en ese sitio?

Cuando entraron a la Sala Común, se encontraron a Draco Malfoy caminando frente a la chimenea, con el rostro contraído y las manos a la espalda. No se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de casa habían entrado, hasta que giró y fue a dirigirse a Pansy, sentada en una butaca.

—Es que me pareció… ¡Ah, se dignaron regresar! ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?

—Emmmmm —fue la única respuesta de Crabbe, mientras Goyle se rascaba la nuca.

—Insisto, más lentos y no nacen —esta afirmación hizo soltar una risita a Pansy, que no afectó a Draco, quien siguió reclamando—. Por fin, ¿qué les pasó a ustedes? ¿Tanto comer los enfermó? Yo se los dije, la gula los va a matar. Ah, no importa. Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Nunca sospecharon que dos Gryffindor habían logrado entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, interactuar con Draco Malfoy y salir, sin que éste y los demás se dieran cuenta; especialmente Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, encerrados en un cuarto de limpieza por culpa de su gula.

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde Valencia, Venezuela! **_Aquí les traigo esta escena, que se me ocurrió apenas vi que el reto del mes de Octubre 2.013 correspondía a la Casa Slytherin... Después que leí la escena de los "pastelillos voladores", me quedó el "gusanito" de imaginarme ¿qué pasó mientras Harry y Ron incursionaban en la sala común de Slytherin con Crabbe y Goyle?... Y aquí les traigo este relato, beteado por **Victoire Black,** a quien agradezco su apoyo... Espero que lo disfruten! Salud y saludos!


End file.
